4 Season (The Sequel)
by Kirinenko
Summary: Secuela del fanfic "4 Seasons", traducido en esta misma cuenta. ¿Nuestros 4 héroes encaran a un nuevo enemigo? El pelirrojo Akashi amenaza la vida de nuestros héroes con su presencia. No solo les amenaza, si no que trae a un humano (Murasakibara) y un tritón (Midorima) y problemas a las dos parejas. ¿Qué les ocurrirá? ¿Kagami estará bien con la amenaza? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Chapter 1

Autor Original: Kyameru

ID: 4801712

**Capitulo 1: Ojos Dispares**

Era un caluroso día de verano. Kuroko, Kagami, Kise y Aomine estaba limpiando el templo de nuevo. Era casi la hora del festival obon y tenían que limpiar realmente bien. Kuroko es un exorcista, que había ganado algunos poderes extra y se había transformado en mitad dios, mitad humano. Sus poderes de onmyoji se habían duplicado desde que se unió con Kagami.

Kagami, el dios tigre blanco había perdido la mitad de sus poderes para ser capaz de vivir con Kuroko. Aomine y Kise algunas veces venían a visitarlos a su templo. Ambos vivían en el bosque, donde los espíritus del bosque eligieron a Kuroko como el gobernador de su bosque.

Kuroko se rió de esto, recordando como conoció a los tres dioses y como estaban luchando por el derecho de gobernar el bosque. El pálido chico olvidó por completo que llevaba demasiadas cosas y tropezó con una piedra. Casi se cayó, por lo que cerró los ojos. Sintió una mano en su espalda y miró hacia arriba. Kagami estaba sosteniendo al pálido exorcista y cogió la mitad de las cosas que llevaba, decidiendo de ese modo cargar con más, porque frágil cuerpo de su amante parecía que se fuese a romper.

Kise y Aomine estaban en sus verdaderas formas, llevando las cargas a la sala de almacenamiento. Aomine batió sus alas, provocando unas ráfagas de viento y limpió la parte frontal del templo instantáneamente.

"¡Whoa, Aominecchi! ¡Eso fue genial!" los ojos de Kise parecían brillar.

Aomine se sonrojó, siendo atraído por los ojos de Kise. Voló hacia abajo, se transformó en humano y besó la frente de su amante. El zorro se sonrojó y dejó caer las cosas que tenía en su espalda. Aomine estaba un poco enfadado por esto, pero se rió. Ayudó a su amante a recoger las cosas y llevarlas al almacén. Kuroko estaba a punto de limpiar el techo cuando llegó Aomine y tomó el trapo. No quería que el onmyoji se cayese como antes (primer capítulo del fanfic anterior a este). Kuroko escuchó el chasquido de unos zapatos. Alguien estaba viniendo. ¿Pero era por el festival obon? Era demasiado pronto, el festival no empezaría hasta dentro de 5 días. Un chico con el pelo rojo llegó a lo alto. Sus ojos eran dispares. Uno de sus ojos era rojo mientras que el otro dorado. Kuroko le miró mientras entraba al templo. Sabía a quién se enfrentaba.

"Hola" saludó el chico de pelo rojo a Kuroko.

"Si, hola" devolvió Kuroko el saludo.

Kagami estaba detrás de su amante. No le gustaba el chico de pelo rojo. No, no era un chico. No era ni siquiera un humano o un espíritu. Pero se sentía más como si fuese un espíritu. Kagami tragó saliva, sentía su alma ser atravesada por la mirada del de pelo rojo.

"Parece que no soy bien recibido aquí" el chico de pelo rojo miró a Kagami, entonces sonrió a Kuroko.

Kuroko le miró con su habitual cara sin expresión.

"Lo siento. ¿Hay algo que desees hoy aquí?"

Mientras preguntaba esto, Kise y Aomine volvieron a sus verdaderas formas. Como Kagami, estaban inseguros de si el de pelo rojo era humano o no. Kuroko hizo un gesto con la mano tras él. El tengo y el zorro de nueve colas retrocedieron, listos para atacar si Kuroko lo necesitaba. Pero conocían bien a su exorcista. Nunca les dejaría pelear.

"Sí, bueno. Escuché que un humano se había convertido en semidiós y vine a confirmarlo" miró a Kise y Aomine, después de vuelta a Kuroko.

Se inclinó entonces a la izquierda. Los dioses y nuestro onmyoji continuaron mirando mientras el chico de pelo rojo se iba.

"¿Quién era ese?" preguntó Kagami a su amante.

"Es el dios del "corte de vida". Puede acabar con la vida de las personas con solo cortar un trozo de hilo si así lo decide" respondió Kuroko.

Kagami y los otros dos dioses no podía creerlo. ¿Es un enemigo?


	2. Akashi

Autor Original: Kyameru

ID: 4801712

**Capitulo 2: Akashi**

Tan pronto como todos terminaron la limpieza en el templo, Kuroko hizo a Kagami cocinar algo realmente rápido. Algunas chicas estaban ya listas para espiar a las parejas y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando vieron a un chico con el pelo rojo ir por delante de ellas. Era la primera vez que veían a alguien con los ojos diferentes y pelo rojo. El chico se dio cuenta del tumulto de chicas mirándole mientras daba un paso hacia las escaleras. Las chicas saltaron cuando las miró, pero entonces se sonrojaron. El chico de pelo rojo estaba sonriéndoles.

"Ehh… Perdone. ¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó una de las chicas.

"Akashi" respondió el chico de pelo rojo.

Al dejar a las chicas del pueblo y subir las escaleras, recibió varios pares de miradas clavadas en él al llegar a lo alto. Kuroko no estaba presente en ese momento. Kagami estaba mirándole.

"¿Qué quieres?" le gruñó el tigre.

El chico de pelo rojo le miró directamente a los ojos. Kagami estaba a punto de atacarle cuando Kuroko apareció de la nada. Kagami se sobresaltó un poco. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a que su amante apareciese de la nada. Aomine y Kise se sobresaltaron también. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba en frente de ellos. Pero parecía que el chico pelirrojo lo sabía.

"Hola, Kuroko" saludó.

"Hola" contestó Kuroko "¿Cuál es tu nombre y a qué debo el placer de tu visita a mi templo?"

El chico de pelo rojo dio un paso adelante, haciendo que Kagami se colocase frente a Kuroko, bloqueando su camino. No quería que el extraño atrapase a su amante. El onmyoji tocó el brazo de Kagami y le hizo una seña de que estaba bien.

"Soy Akashi. Como ya te has dado cuenta, sí, soy un dios "cortador de vida". Pero realmente no soy un dios tampoco. Soy más un demonio" respondió al exorcista.

Sus ojos se sentían como si estuviesen mirando a través del corazón de Kuroko. Cómo había sido, porque completamente ignoró a Kagami, Kise y Aomine. A Kuroko no le importaba, pero estaba empezando a sentirse un poco enfermo. Kagami sintió flaquear la mente de Kuroko y estaba a punto de colocar a su amante tras él. Pero mientras estaba a punto de hacer eso, Akashi cerró sus ojos. Los abrió de nuevo y miró a todos esta vez. Las chicas del pueblo habían alcanzado la cima y realmente no se molestaron en escuchar su conversación. Estaban demasiado distraídas por la belleza de las parejas y la nueva cara hermosa.

"Quiero que me ayudes con algo" le dijo Akashi al onmyoji.


End file.
